


Deal

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dom Benny, Episode: s08e05 Blood Brother, M/M, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Season/Series 08, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't fucking talk like that,” Dean growls and gets into Benny's space. He touches the too-cool skin of Benny's callused hands. Oh, the things these hands have done. No worse than Dean's own sins, though. “Don't you fucking dare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wearingdeantoprom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/gifts).



> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Denny 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! URL is samanddeaninpanties
> 
> Contains dialogue from the episode Blood Brother.

“Why'd you do it, Dean?”

They're preparing to launch the boat and meet up with Sam. Despite feeding earlier Benny doesn't look too hot – and why would he? Andrea, his lover, is dead. Dean isn't a newbie when it comes to death, but that doesn't mean it fails to rattle him. Especially when a very particular person is involved.

Dean shakes the thought away. “Do what?”

“Rescue me. You could have drained my soul into any culvert and no one would have been the wiser.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Hey, you good?”

“Man... I don't know what I am.”

Fear shoots through Dean. He's heard this song and dance before. His baby brother Sam, for example, has had a death wish on more than one occasion.

“Don't fucking talk like that,” Dean growls and gets into Benny's space. He touches the too-cool skin of Benny's callused hands. Oh, the things these hands have done. No worse than Dean's own sins, though. “Don't you fucking dare.”

“How can you --”

“Shut up,” Dean hisses and yanks Benny's head close to his throat and shivers when his breath tickles his skin.

His intentions are good and pure. He's trying to save his friend, keep him from doing something drastic.

From offing himself.

It's not like he _wants_ to feel Benny's sharp fucking teeth that could rip him to shreds, it's not like he _wants_ Benny to leave marks, to claim him in some fucked up way.

Or maybe. Maybe...

He's not sure when it became a thing, but there's desire burning deep in his belly.

If it isn't for the fact that Benny's tongue flicks out to taste him Dean would think he'd screwed this up royally.

“You don't know what you're doin', brother,” Benny groans. If it's a protest, it's a really fucking weak one: the vampire makes no move to escape his hold.

“Bullshit. I know. And I want you to fucking _do it_.”

He thinks Benny's going to decline because he pushes Dean into the boat and Dean gracelessly falls on his ass.

But then Benny's _on him_ and those wicked teeth of his fill up his mouth. Dean's cock gives an interested jerk as the vampire holds him down by his hips and Dean? He tries to arch up into him anyway because fuck, oh god, he _needs_ this. Needs to feel fucking _owned._

The floor of the boat is absolutely not the best place to fool around – neither is them being out in the open where any Tom, Dick or Harry could potentially see...

It's worth it. Worth the fear of discovery, worth the back pain.

“Do it already,” Dean says, completely shameless. He's a god damned hedonist and has _always_ gone after what he wanted when it came to sex.

It's probably not a very smart idea to try and boss around a freaking _vampire,_ but hey. He likes testing his lovers a little, seeing how long he has to push before they snap and put him in his place.

“Where?”

“H-here,” Dean says, voice cracking as he traces his throat with a shaky finger.

“'Fraid I can't. Don't want observant eyes seeing and knowing what you've done, do you, Dean?”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Benny laughs softly. The dick. “Didn't think so.”

When Dean decides where he wants it, wants Benny, he's pushing on the vampire's body until he backs off and fumbles with his pants, pulling down his jeans and boxers, spreading his legs like the god damned slut he is.

“Where, Dean?”

“Anywhere. Just. Please.”

Benny's far too slow for his liking – he creeps forward, bends down and tongues at the tip of Dean's leaking cock first. “Better be real quiet for me, brother.”

“Ya know... pet names are cool, just. Maybe not that one,” Dean moans and does his best not to move.

Benny doesn't answer with words.

There's teeth on his cock, scraping gently, but a small trickle of blood wells up anyway which the vampire eagerly cleans up with his tongue. And, oh Jesus fuck yes, more of that, _please_.

He moves lower, much to Dean's dismay, and ultimately sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Dean's inner thigh and he's gotta bite on his fist to keep from yelling as he comes. He memorizes the noises Benny makes as his belly fills up with Dean's blood – not even Metallica sounds this fucking good.

Right away he knows this won't be the last time he practically begs Benny to feed from him and he's disturbingly okay with that.

 

* * *

 

He knows what hunters will call him if they find out what he keeps doing, what he begs for.

Pet.

Toy.

Human feedbag.

Blood slave.

They wouldn't be wrong. Except for Dean the vampire's rules have remained the same: he drinks blood, not people. And Dean's more than a little eager to sate Benny's darker desires the best that he's able. Or come to him when he's underfed and near starving.

So yeah. Sticks and stones may break his bones, but names will never hurt Dean. It's what hunters would do to Benny if they caught him that keeps him up at night.

Dean thankfully doesn't have time to stew over this, because he's busy naked on his knees with the vampires thick and heavy cock resting in his mouth. On top of everything else he already is to Benny, now he's a cock sock.

“Don't make a fuss, don't move from this spot, not one inch,” Benny says. It's simple and to the point. No coldness in the words and there's even a smile in his eyes.

Easy, this will be an easy order to follow.

Spit gathers at the corners of his lips and drips down his chin – it's fucking nasty, but Dean does his best to ignore it. He stays still for a while, not making a sound. But there's only so much silence he can take and Benny knows this. Benny knows he needs a little more than what he's currently getting.

Benny knows a lot of things.

The fucker is _reading_ , unfazed by Dean's mouth on him. Or if he is he's doing a wonderful job keeping it in check. If the situation were reversed he would have shot a load down the vampire's throat by this point.

When his jaw starts aching that's when he finally whines.

The vampire looks up, meeting his gaze. “Darlin', told you not to make a fuss. What should I do with you now that you've disobeyed?”

Benny throws his book aside – Dante's Inferno, wow, what a geek – then pushes Dean off his dick. He doesn't have time to complain before the vampire picks him up off his aching knees, manhandles him so Dean's back is against his chest and slowly lowers him down on his cock. The slide is easy because he's still slick from his friend's come, still open from all the times he's been used today. No extra lubrication necessary.

“Wanna try this again? Do as you're told and I'll give you whatever your little heart desires. Deal?”

“Fuck. Yes, dammit. Deal,” Dean whines and clenches around his not-quite-a-boyfriend's dick.

“No squirming,” his friend reminds him. “Sit real still. Gonna put a movie on for us.”

Dean should get a fucking medal. He listens which is _not_ an easy feat when there's a cock as perfect as Benny's buried deep in his ass, that fills up all the empty places and makes him fucking whole.

Honestly, Dean thrives on dirty talk during sex. It gets him going like nothing else. And it's kinda driving him up the wall that Benny's not murmuring filth in his ear like he usually does... but he's the vampire's slave for the day, so he can have patience. He can wait. He won't complain.

“Problem?”

Shit. Dean must have made _some_ kind of dissatisfied noise despite his best efforts.

“Well yeah. You're being a god damned cock tease!”

“I am.” Benny laughs and nuzzles at the nape of his neck. “Watch the movie.”

His lover isn't leaving him alone. Benny's fingers trail along his cock and balls, his bare belly, literally every fucking place that is guaranteed to get Dean's attention and he can't even pretend he knows what the movie is about or how long it's been on. Benny rolls his hips up just so and without warning, purposely missing Dean's prostate – probably because he knows Dean can come from the stimulation alone and he wants him to hold out a little longer.

Dean's ass is _sore._ His hole is abused and puffy from the four other times it's been fucked today. It's not that Benny is rough – he's had much rougher sex partners. It's that each time takes so _long._ Being expected to wait never gets easier.

And it's exactly what he needs. This is how Benny takes care of him.

Two god damned hours later and the anticipation ends. Teeth bite into the flesh of Dean's neck without warning. His insides turn to mush as he hears Benny's strung out moans, feels his wet and hungry mouth desperately nursing Dean's open wound.

“F-fuck. You asshole,” Dean groans. “Sammy's gonna be pissed,” he tries to joke even though inwardly he's losing his freaking mind.

“I've got your solution,” Benny says, rubbing his mouth against Dean's ruined skin so the blood coats his lips.

“Yeah? What's that?”

“Don't leave,” Benny replies simply.

“Deal.”

They both know that's a lie, but for now, for a few more hours... they can pretend.

 


End file.
